Sweet Cherry Blossom goes BAD
by black7angel
Summary: ItaSaku, Ist ebenfalls eine alte Story, also erwartet nicht zu viel.  Sakura findet etwas über ihre Herkunft heraus und wird zu einer mächtigen Kunoichi. Was auch den Akazuki auffällt. Comment please.


_**Sweet Cherry Blossom goes BAD!**_

**Prolog: Der Tasamaru-Clan**

**Als die ersten Lichtstrahlen durch das Fenster fielen, wurden die ebenmäßigen Züge einer jungen Frau erhellt. Auf den blass-rosanen Haaren der Frau spielte das Licht seine Spielchen. Die Frau mit den kirschblütenen Haaren zog die Nase kraus, da die Sonne sie an eben dieser kitzelte.**

**Kurz darauf konnte man auch schon zwei Smaragde sehen, die das wunderschöne Gesicht vollendeten.**

**So lag sie da.**

**Nach einer unbestimmten Zeit schwang die junge Kunoichi ihre Bettdecke zur Seite und erhob sich aus ihrem Bett. Ihr Weg führte sie direkt in das ihr allzu bekannte Bad. Dort legte sie ihr Top und ihre Boxershorts, die sie immer zum Schlafen anhatte ab, und stieg unter die Dusche. Das eiskalte Wasser verscheuchte die Müdigkeit aus ihren Gliedern. **

**Nach ein paar Minuten wurde die Dusche wieder abgestellt und eine zarte, schlanke Hand tastete nach dem großen Frotteehandtuch, das neben der Dusche hang.**

**Als der Vorhang der Dusche zur Seite gezogen wurde, erkannte man wieder die junge Frau.**

**Ihre Haare waren noch nass und es lösten sich von ein paar Strähnen Tropfen. Diese fielen auf ihre Schultern und suchten sich ihren Weg über den Körper der Rosahaarigen, bis das Handtuch sie aufnahm.**

**Schnell ging die junge Frau mit Modelfigur zu ihrem im Schlafzimmer stehenden Kleiderschrank und zog ihre ANBU-Uniform heraus.**

**Sie ließ das Handtuch fallen, zog sich erst ihre Unterwäsche an und schlüpfte dann in eben diese Uniform.**

**Als dies erledigt war, ging sie schnellen Schrittes in die Küche und machte sich zwei große Milchkaffees.**

**Zusätzlich schnappte sie sich einen Apfel und biss genüsslich hinein. **

**Zehn Minuten später war sie fertig und stellte die Tassen in die Spüle. Mit schnellen Schritten ging sie durch den Flur in Richtung Eingangstür, um ihre Wohnung zu verlassen.**

**Auf dem Weg dorthin nahm sie sich noch ihre ANBU-Maske und setzte diese auf.**

**Nun wurde ihr engelsgleiches Gesicht von einer Tiegermaske mit blutroten Schnurrhaaren, orangen Augenumrandungen und rosaner Nase und rosanem Mund verdeckt.**

**So verließ sie ihre Wohnung und betrat die Straße. Dort wurde sie jedoch nie gesichtet, denn dort wo sie so eben noch gestanden hatte schwebten nur noch ein paar wunderschöne Blüten zu Boden. Aber es waren keine normalen Blüten - nein, es waren Kirschblüten. Sie war die einzige, die Kirschblüten hinterließ und dazu noch ohne Fingerzeichen zu machen.**

**Die junge ANBU, die eben noch vor ihrer Wohnung stand, erschien just in dem Moment, in dem sie von dort verschwand, im Büro der Gondaime, der 6. Hokage und ihrem ehemaligen Sensei auf. Genau diese erschrak fast zu Tode, wie jedes Mal, wenn Sakura Haruno erschien.**

„**Sakura! Wie oft habe ich dir schon gesagt, du sollst die Tür benutzen!", schrie die Hokage aus voller Kraft.**

**Der Hokageturm wackelte und alle in der Nähe des Gebäudes zuckten zusammen. Moment- fast alle. Nur Eine stand völlig gelassen vor der Gondaime und genau diese Person war die Ursache für dieses ganze Geschrei.**

„**Gomen-nasai, Hokage-sama.", kam es monoton von der 18 jährigen Anbu.**

**Tsunade hatte sich in der zwischen Zeit wieder einigermaßen beruhigt und sprach nun: „Und wie oft habe ich dir gesagt, du sollst mich nicht so nenne, immerhin bist du die stärkste ANBU dieses Dorfes?"**

**Ja- sie Sakura, das schwache Mädchen, hatte es tatsächlich geschafft die stärkste ANBU Konoha-Gakure's zu werden. Doch trotzdem würde sie die Hokage nie wieder so vertraut ansprechen wie früher.**

**Nein - selbst von dieser, ach so ehrenwerten Person, war sie betrogen worden. Jahre lang hatte sie eine Lüge gelebt, doch eines Tages hatte sie wieder den Papierkram der Spiel- und Saufsüchtigen Hokage gemacht und etwas erwahren, was sie selbst in ihren kühnsten Träumen nicht gewagt hätte zu träumen.**

**++++++++++++++++++ Flashback++++++++++++++++++++++**

**Es war ein sonniger Tag und Sakura war gerade auf dem Weg in den Keller, des Hokageturm's, um ein paar Aktenordner, verstorbener Ninjas wegzubringen.**

**Es war geradezu Ironie des Schicksals, dass an solch verhängnisvollen Tagen das Wetter immer am schönsten war.**

**Sie hatte nach kurzer Zeit alle bis auf eine Akte weggebracht. Es war die Akte eines gewissen Takemi Tasamaru, es war auch die Akte des Einzigen, der schon lange verstorben war.**

**Sakura ging die Reihen lang und lass sich einige Namen durch, um besser einordnen zu können wo genau die Akte hingehörte.**

**Schließlich hatte sie den Platz gefunden und stellte den Aktenordner ab.**

**Zum Schluss überprüfte sie noch einmal die Namen, die auf den daneben stehenden Ordnern standen. **

**/Alles richtig!/, dachte sie.**

**Doch dann viel ihr Blick auf einen blass-rosanen Ordner. Er war nicht gerade auffällig, und doch stach er heraus. Sakura's Interesse war geweckt.**

**So ging sie näher heran um den Namen lesen zu können.**

**Doch dort lass sie nicht, wie zu erwarten einen Namen des Tasamaru-Clans, nein- ihr eigener stand darauf.**

**/Das kann doch nicht sein! Der Ordner steht an einer völlig falschen Stelle. Die Chu-nin konnte sich nicht mehr zügeln, sie griff nach den Akten und begann zu lesen.**

**++++++++++++Flashback Ende++++++++++++**

**Was sie dort gelesen hatte, hatte sie schwer getroffen. Sie war gar keine Haruno - nein, sie war adoptiert worden. Eigentlich gehörte sie dem Tasamaru-Clans an. Das erklärte auch warum ihr Ordner dort stand.**

**Auch erfuhr sie, dass sie die letzte ihres Clans war.**

**Es hatte zwar kein Massaker gegeben. Aber nach und nach war ihr Clan verschwunden, so auch ihre Eltern.**

**Dies geschah dadurch, dass ihr Clan stärker war als der Uchiha - oder auch der Hyuuga-Clan.**

**Sie war die letzte Lebende der Tasamaru Familie. So kam sie zu den Haruno's. Ihr wurde aber nie etwas über ihre wahre Herkunft gesagt, und wäre ihr wahrscheinlich auch nicht, hätte sie es nicht selbst herausgefunden.**

**Als sie das alles erfahren hatte, hatte sie den Ordner wieder weggestellt und war zur Hokage gegangen.**

**Dort hatte sie Tsunade darüber ausgefragt, doch diese hatte alles geleugnet.**

**So hatte sie ihre Sachen geschnappt und war gegangen. Die Tasamaru-Erbin war schnellen Schrittes zu dem Haus ihrer Pflegeeltern gegangen und hatte ihre Sachen gepackt. **

**Auf dem Weg hinaus aus dem Haus, war sie auf ihre ‚Eltern' getroffen, die sie fragten, was sie denn da mache.**

„**Ausziehen! Ich habe keine Lust mit Lügnern unter einem Dach zu wohnen!", hatte sie patzig geantwortet und als die beiden sie geschockt angesehen hatten, hatte sie noch hinzugefügt: „Ja! Ich habe es heraus gewunden! Überrascht?"**

**Mit diesen Worten war sie gegangen und war in eine kleine Wohnung in Tasamaru-Viertel gezogen.**

**An diesem ach so schönen Tag, war die immer fröhliche und emotionsvolle Sakura Haruno gestorben. Und hatte nur noch die kalte und emotionslose Sakura Tasamaru, die vom Hass auf das Dorf, das sie all die Jahre belogen hatte, und ihre Adoptiveltern erfüllt war, zurück gelassen.**

**Oh ja, heute hasste sie diese ganze Bagage aus tiefstem Herzen. Sie taten immer so als ob alles gut wäre, doch es war eigentlich genau das Gegenteil. **

**Das hatte sie an diesem Tag begriffen.**

**Damals war sie 15. Nun war sie 18 und eine wahre Schönheit.**

**Doch das alles interessierte sie jetzt nicht, jetzt hatte sie andere Probleme.**

„**Ich bin hier um mir eine Außenmission zu holen", sagte Konoha's Kirschblüte, so als ob es sie überhaupt nicht interessieren würde.**

**Sofort kam es von Tsunade: „Ohhhh, endschuldige Sakura, ich habe im Moment nichts für dich zu tun."**

**Natürlich wusste die Angesprochene dass es im Moment sehr viel zu tun gab, vor allem für sie. Auch wusste sie, dass sie schon seit sie bei der ANBU war überwacht wurde.**

**Doch sie ließ sich nichts anmerken, dass alles hier würde sowieso bald vorbei sein.**

„**Hai, Tsunade-sama. Dann werde ich jetzt trainieren gehen. Sie wissen ja wo sie mich finden.", klärte sie ihre Vorgesetzte über ihren Standort auf.**

**Zwei Sekunden später war sie auch schon verschwunden.**

**Die Gondaime seufzte.**

**Kurze Zeit später klopfte es an der Bürotür.**

„**Herein!"**

„**Ahhh, hallo Kakashi, ich hätte eine Aufgabe für dich, geh doch bitte zum Trainingsplatz und überwache Sakura, ja?", gab die Blondine dem ehemaligen Sensei von Team 7 den Auftrag.**

„**Sie vertrauen ihr also immer noch nicht?", antwortete der grauhaarige Ischa-Ischa-Paradies-Fan darauf.**

„**Doch, aber ich habe so ein ungutes Gefühl heute. Ich weiß nicht…", seufzte die Medic-nin.**

„**Ok, ich bin dann mal weg."**

**Und mit einem ‚Puff' war der Sharingan-Träger verschwunden.**


End file.
